Presa e predador
by Shunari Yuui
Summary: E todos os outros momentos daquele ano me levaram a aquele momento em especifico...
1. Três vivas para a loirinha desmiolada

Esse episódio é em memoria da nossa querida Kagrra, que não está mais na PSC,mas eu vou por na fic já que eu necessitava do Isshi nessa história.

Titulo:Presa e predador.

Gênero:Humor,Romance.

Beta:Kyuru-chan

Personagens:todas as bandas da PSCompany(incluindo Kagrra que saiu de lá)

Pairings:AoixUruha,ReitaxRuki,KaixNao,Miyavix(pessoa misteriosa muwahahahahha)

Disclaimer:são meus mesmo,a marca da minha mordida na bunda de cada um deles prova isso,pode comparar a arcada dentaria da marca nas bundas com a minha se quiser.

Alertas:yaoi,lemon,momentos constrangedores e o caralho a quatro.

Sumário:"E todos os outros momentos daquele ano me levaram a aquele momento em especifico"

capitulo 1:Três vivas pra loirinha desmiolada

Aoi P.O.V.

-Hummmm..-gemi enquanto me espreguiçava na cama,tinha que acordar,afinal já devia ser hora de...-AHHHHH!TÔ ATRASADOOOOOO!ATRASADOOOOOOOOOO!!!!Como eu deixei passar tanto assim do horario??Eu sou um mongo mesmo!!Nem eu me aguento...E por que eu tô falando sozinho??Alem de mongo eu também sou maluco!MAS QUE MERDA! E PARA O PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULAAA!-gritei enquanto colocava o unifomer da escola, escovava os dentes e colocava os sapatos,tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Aquela desgraçada da Kimiya-sensei vai me ASSASINAR!Bom...Acho que tá bom né?-olhei-me no espelho, completamente normal, meus cabelos e olhos escuros...Era um garoto normal,admito que um pouco mais bonito que a média.Totalmente normal tirando ,talvez, o fato do meu piercing no lábio.Gosto muito dele...me faz sentir...diferente do resto do mundo.

Corri descendo as escadas,jogando o material nas costas

-Tchaumãetôatrasadobeijoteamo-falei rapidamente e corri porta a fora,se eu realmente corresse muuuuito talvez não chegasse atrasado na aula da temida Kimiya-sensei de japonês,velha desgraçada,se eu chegar atrasado logo no primeiro dia de aula,tenho certeza que a velha vai pegar no meu pé o resto do ano...e ter ela e aquela verruga NOJENTA dela atrás de mim um ano inteiro não é lá uma ideia que agrade muito minha cabeça.

-Quem sabe aquele corvo cego e velho tenha dado de encontro com a rede elétrica e morrido frito enquanto migrava de volta pra cá!-gargalhei com a minhas próprias palavras maldosa jogadas ao vento enquanto corria.

Finalmente cheguei a escola,consegui por algum milagre não chegar atrasado então pude parar por alguns segundos no portão para respirar.

-YOOOO AOI-KUN!-ouvi uma voz grave e conhecida ao longe me chamando, e assim que levantei a cabeça vi o loiro que me chamava da porta do prédio e andei calmamente até ele, um de meus amigos,tão normal quanto eu,tirando talvez pelo pequeno detalhe de usar um faixa sobre o nariz. Não pergunte por que...acho que nem ele sabe...

-Bom dia,Reita!Pintou o cabelo no fim de semana depois que agente se viu uhm??Tá parecendo um gambazinho...HAHAHAHA

-AW!Nem começou o ano ainda Aoi!Dá um tempo vai...até sua chatice tem que descansar as vezes...

-Você continua doce que nem limão,Rei-chan...E num tem nada de diferente nos anos...todos são iguais...tem sempre a professora chata e highlander da Kimiya-san,meninos retardados correndo por aí cantando menininhas retardadas e sem graça...-parei e dei uma piscadela para um grupo de meninas um ano mais novas que nós que me responderam com gritinhos e risadas exageradas-que riem de qual quer coisa.-terminei.

-AH!Aoi...Qual é...vai dizer que você num curte quando as menininhas histéricas dão risadinhas pra você?Deve elevar sua tão prejudicada auto-estima,e chan é a puta que pariu..acho que agente já tem idade demais pra ficar se chamando de "chan"...-respondeu o loiro de cara amarrada enquanto subíamos as escadas que levariam a nossa sala.

-Ok...mas mal-humor tem limite...limãozinho-chan...HAHAHAHAH-continuei a provocar sem ligar para o olhar assassino que ele me lançou quando eu repeti o "apelido carinhoso" na frente de um grupo de meninas excepcionalmente risonhas-Hum...onde está o Kai?- indaguei enquanto jogava minha mochila em um das carteiras do fundo da classe.

-Parece que ele foi mandado pra diretoria...

-MAS JÁ?-arregalei os olhos -Assim ele vai acabar expulso antes do primeiro bimestre acabar-balancei a cabeça-O que ele fez dessa vez?

-Parece que pegaram ele aos amassos com outra pessoa...só que dessa vez foi um pouco mais...hum...ah,você entendeu!-Reita parecia ligeiramente envergonhado,e podia se perceber um pouco de rubor sob sua faixa.

-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!REITA-KUN!TÁ VERMELHINHO DE FALAR DE INTIMIDADES!Que horror!E eu que te considerava um exemplo de catador!Tsc tsc...-balancei a cabeça novamente em sinal de reprovação-E agora,quem vai ser meu exemplo!?Não sei como um cara como você catou uma menina do calibre da Miyu-chan...-e olhei significantemente para uma gordinha de óculos com muitas espinhas no rosto sentada no canto da sala-É...as festas que agente freqüentou nessas férias...uhul...só gatinha-terminei sentando e fazendo uma cara de nojo.

-Cala a boca!Você sabe que eu tava bêbado!Caralho Aoi..você acha que eu cataria aquilo em sã consciência?Tá bom que eu tô meio na seca,mas caramba...ainda num tô retardado pra catar ogro por diversão-deu um pequeno tapa na minha nuca-E fica quieto que o corvo chegou...-terminou enquanto ajeitava a faixa sobre o nariz e via a professora-corvo entrar na classe acompanhada de um Kai com cara de satisfeito que se sentou logo atrás de mim.

-E aí Kai?Quem foi vitima dessa vez?-perguntei discretamente.

-O prato de sempre,não sei como a diretoria já não se acostumou comigo e o Nao no banheiro,e agente combinou de chegar na escola mais cedo só pra fazer isso,sabe...pra começar o ano bem,e os filhos da puta tem a coragem de interromper...só por que ele deu umas gemidinhas mais altas...tsc tsc...esses conservadores...

-"Gemidinhas mais altas"?O Nao tava quase cuspindo a garganta de tanto gritar...-disse o loiro distraidamente enquanto tirava o material da mochila.

-Como você sabe Reita?-perguntou Kai,malicioso.-Rei-chan..você num era hentai assim não!Agora deu pra ficar escutando as pessoas transando por de trás das portas?

-Aw,cala a boca!Todo mundo tirou o dia pra me encher o saco?Tô pressentindo que alguém vai morrer antes do almoço se continuar assim...

-E cadê o Nao?-perguntei já que não o via em lugar algum.

-Aw...disse que só veio aquela hora por que tava com saudades de mim e voltou pra casa falando que num tava se sentindo bem,mas disse que vem depois do almoço.

-Olha lá,a velha tá falando!-disfarçou o loiro novamente puxando a faixa novamente para cima das bochechas e nariz,estava completamente vermelho.

-Bom dia classe,tenho duas coisas para fazer antes de iniciar a aula de hoje-começou a falar com aquela voz que mais parecia um grasnado-Primeiro:esse é o último ano de vocês,e como todos sabem é um ano com matérias realmente puxadas,se perderem somente uma explicação podem se complicar para o resto de suas vidas,então quero que vocês estudem desde já!

-AH!Velha corcunda,banguela,maldita,caolha,perneta,puta velha,mal-comida,ela num transa e fica desse jeito,cuidado que esse é seu destino Reita...-reclamava Kai baixinho enquanto a mulher continuava a falar.

-Vai-se-fuder-Kai-sua-bicha-louca - respondeu gentilmente o loiro mais alto entre dentes para que a ave lá na frente não o escutasse.

-Segundo:entrem por favor- falou olhando para o lado de fora da classe,nesse momento uma menina muito linda de cabelos dourados e compridos,ligeiramente mais alta que eu com olhos castanhos,de pele muito branca...sim,ela é bem gata...bem gata mesmo...traduzindo...EU CATAVA,e logo atrás dela...mas..heim?WTF?UM COQUEIRO AMBULANTE DE UM METRO E MEIO???Ah...não..era só uma garoto realmente pequeno com alguns dreads na cabeça...entraram pela sala-Esses são seus novos colegas de classe,Takashima Kouyou e Matsumoto Takanori.

Calma...deve ter alguma coisa errada,ela falou Kouyou e Takanori...a esclerose da véia deve ter atrapalhado ela na hora de falar o nome daquela menina...

-Matsumoto pode se sentar ao lado do Suzuki,e Takashima,sente-se na frente do Shiroyama...-falou apontando para mim e pro Reita.

Ela tá vindo na minha direção,sentou-se na carteira vaga a minha frente...mas pera aí...tem alguma coisa errada...por que aquela menina linda tá sendo chamada por um nome masculino...então seu nome era Takashima Kouyou...nome estranho pra uma menina tão linda...então virou-se pra mim.

-Hum...Oi,tudo bem?-e ela sorriu pra mim,mas pra minha total surpresa,definitivamente ela não era ela...pelo menos com aquela voz,não era mesmo-Pode me chamar de Uruha-ele sorriu,e sim,eu ainda acho ele lindo...principalmente sorrindo...que pensamento gay...hum...foda-se...opção sexual num deve existir pra seres tão lindos,duvido que qualquer garoto que eu conheço,por mais hetero que fosse,se negasse a dar uns pegas naquele ser que estava a minha frente.

-O-o-oi -eu sorri sem jeito-Shiroyama Yuu,mas pode me chamar de Aoi.-parecia que Reita estava tendo um pouco de sorte com o garoto mini coqueiro também...Sem duvida,aquele ano tinha tudo para ser beeeeem interessante.Esse ano...o loirinho era minha presa.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ele leu meu bilhete,escreveu algo no verso,prendeu-o a borracha e jogou-a em mim com toda a força que poderia usar sem que o lesado do professor de matemática pudesse ver...e acreditem,quando aquilo pegou na minha testa...DOEU PRA CACETE!Simplesmente pelo que eu havia escrito no bilhete...onde já se viu ficar assim tão bravinha por simples 12 palavrinhas..."para de dar em cima do coqueirinho,e me empresta a borracha...",as vezes eu não realmente não entendo o Reita..."_aquela bicha louca_" pensei enquanto esfregava o ponto aonde a borracha havia batido.Li a resposta do meu bilhete"vai se fuder Aoi!Cala a boca e se você tiver sorte,tenta o loirinho também e num me enche o saco".

AHH sim...o loirinho...uhm.Será que eu babei tanto nele que até a lesma do Reita percebeu?Mas bom...já que o Reita me fez o favor de lembrar que eu quero aquele serzinho pra mim antes do fim do ano,acho bom eu começar logo meu serviço...

-Uruha-kun...-falei propositalmente a uma distancia da orelha dele na qual ele poderia sentir minha respiração.

-Uhm?Eu?Oi-respondeu,parecia que acabava de acordar,uhm...um tanto lerdo...isso poderia ser um pouco complicado.

-Você não tem uma caneta pra me emprestar,tem?

-AH!Tenho sim!-respondeu enquanto se abaixava para pegar a caneta no estojo que estava dentro da mochila,procurou durante uns quinze minutos até encontrar a caneta,que por a acaso estava embaixo do livro e em cima da mesa,ok,ele é lerdo e isso torna as coisa difíceis

-Obrigado,Uruha-kun-falei pegando a caneta e aproveitando pra encostar minha mão na sua.

-De nada...uhm...ai...desculpa,mas..er...eu esqueci seu nome...-okay então...ELE É EXTREMAMENTE LESADO,isso torna a situação quase impossível,já q eu num sou um cara de muita paciência,mas como eu já disse... é QUASE impossível,então eu resolvo.

-Tudo bem-falei com meu melhor sorriso-Shiroyama Yuu,me chama de Aoi-terminei dando uma de completo cavalheiro,o que acredite,não condiz nada comigo.

-Ai...mil desculpas Aoi-kun..eu sou meio destraído,sabe- e eu pensei "_JUUUUUURA?Nem tinha reparado"-_ juro que não foi por querer-e me sorriu de um jeito meigo que fez toda a vontade de desistir por que ele esquecera meu nome sumir.

-Imagina!Num é nada demais-parei por alguns segundos para pensar meus próximos passos-uhm,você já tem com quem almoçar?

-Aw...sabe que não?- e apoiou a ponta do dedo indicador nos lábios com uma cara pensativa,ah se ele soubesse o que sua carinha com o intento de ser inocente,porem sendo quase obscena aos meus olhos estava fazendo comigo...-eu e Ruki- aw então o coqueirinho tem nome- não temos com quem almoçar...

-Se vocês quiserem,podem almoçar comigo o Reita,o Kai e o Nao,não tem problema nenhum-falei casualmente como se nada alem do almoço estivesse em meus planos,nesse momento ele abriu um sorriso lindo mas logo fechou-o,olhou para o chão com uma cara de duvida e umideceu os labios com a língua,puta que paril...ele quer que minhas calças explodam,é isso?Fico indignado em como ele consegue ser tão sexy sem nem tentar.

-Mas...seus amigos não veriam problema nisso?-perguntou finalmente com uma cara ligeiramente preocupada.

-Lógico que não!Seria ótimo,já que vocês são novos aqui e não conhecem ninguém,eu adoraria ajudar-"_adoraria outras coisas também,mas deixa isso pra depois_"completei mentalmente com um sorriso malicioso que ele não viu por ter abaixado pra pegar o lápis que derrubara dela décima vez dos dedos calejados nas pontas e de unhas ligeiramente curtas pintadas de preto,devia tocar algum instrumento de cordas,já que tem as mãos parecidas comigo que toco guitarra,mesmo assim,suas mãos não deixavam de ser lindas,de dedos finos e compridos.

-Aw!Agradeço muito Aoi-kun,vou mandar um bilhete pro Ruki e ver se ele aceita o convite-então rasgou um pedaço da última folha do caderno e escreveu algumas palavras rapidamente e pediu para que Reita,que também estava muito entretido numa conversa paralela com o baixinho para que passasse para o mesmo.

Ao ler as palavras escritas pelo amigo,seus olhos brilharam em certeza também estava tentando algo com o Reita lesma-boy,bom...tem louco pra tudo ne...rabiscou alguma coisa no papel e devolveu para o Reita que devolveu para o Uruha,só havia uma palavra escrita no bilhete "LÓGICO".

-Tá bom então-falou o loiro-ele disse que quer sim,vai ser ótimo ter alguem com quem almoçar além do Ruki,ele tava meio de mal-humor hoje sabe...e ele fica meio dificil quando tá de mau-humor-terminou com uma cara infantil de desgosto..defnitivamente ele estava tentando fazer minhas calças explodirem...

-Que bom,fico feliz-"_vôcê não sabe o quanto hahaha"-_Espero que sejamos bons amigos-eu sorri de um jeito simpatico com o qual eu sempre ganhava alguma coisa,desde doces das amigas da minha mãe quando eu era pequeno até beijos repentinos das garotas mais concorridas da escola,era sempre tão facil...mas...WTF?ELE NÃO SORRIU DE VOLTA?Ok,ok...ele teve que abaixar pra pegar a porcaria da caneta que caiu pela milesima vez...mas...como!?Ele TERIA que,pelomenos,ter dado um sorisinho!Agora,eu realmente estou indgnado com esse loirinho!Como ele se atreve a ser mongo o suficiente pra me ignorar tão veementemente?Ah ele me paga!Nunca me senti tão...deixado de lado!POR UMA PORCARIA DE CANETA!Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes...não é justo...eu sou um imã de menininhas histéricas e até dos garotos mais heteros...ok,tô me achando um pouco mas...AHHH!Agora ele realmente me tirou do controle...mas ele me pagaaaa...ahhh se me paga...depois desse meu pequeno surto mental ele levantou e sorriu pra mim com aquela carinha de anjo e respondeu:

-Eu também,Aoi-kun-e o jeito que aquela palavra tão curta,de apenas três letras saiu de seus labios me fez tremer internamente... "A-O-I"...sim,ele só me inspira a querer ele cada vez mais...juro,que se ele não me parecesse tão mongo,que ele está me provocando de uma forma quase muda...

Mal podia esperar por esse almoço...mal podia mesmo...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-KAIZINHOOOO!!!!!!

Foi a única frase que eu pude escutar antes que Kai,que estava sentado comigo e Reita embaixo da grande árvore do pátio fosse levado ao chão por um garoto de cabelos loiros e com grampos escuros na franja,a blusa pra fora da calça e a gravata meio frouxa que abraçava o moreno de uma forma possesiva.Senhoras e senhores,lhes apresento Nao,o pseudo-namorado do Kai...

-Bom dia pra você foi a viagem,uhm?-falei olhando para o garoto,que tinha um leve rubor nas faces por ter corrido para pular em cima de Kai,que se encontrava semi-acordado embaixo do loirinho.

-OIIIII AOIIIHHHH!- falou ele notando minha presença e me abraçando depois sentando entre as pernas de Kai,que já havia se recomposto,como uma criança senta entre as pernas da mãe-Oi Reita...-falou com uma cara de "que saco"para o outro loiro.

-Que é?Ainda tá de mal comigo por que eu falei que você parece uma puta com esse cabelo loiro?-perguntou ajeitando a faixa pela milesima vez no dia e comia um pedaço de chocolate.

-Você me enjoa,Reita!Só por que eu fico lindo de qualquer jeito e você..NÃO!- e encheu as bochechas de ar como uma criança mimada enquanto Kai acariaciava de leve suas costas.

-Mas você sabe que você é minha puta preferida-e Reita deu uns cascudos leves na cabeça do loiro mais novo que logo desfez a careta de raiva,substituindo-a por uma risada alta.Reita e Nao eram amigos a mais tempo do que eu meu lembrava,talvez quase tanto quanto eu e Reita,e todo mundo sabia que o Nao não é capaz de ficar bravo com um de nós por muito tempo,ele é um ser muito sociavel e com um soriso muito reconfortante,é quase impossivel imagina-lo bravo...

-Aw...ok,mas respondendo sua pergunta Aoi-kun,a viagem foi legal...eu morri de saudades do Kaizinho,logico,mas foi legal.Agente tocou pra uma plateia de 2000 pessoas no concurso,apesar de agente num ter ganho...mas foi uma boa experiencia-e sorriu daquele jeito cativante dele.AH,eu já contei que o Nao tem uma banda?Pois é..ele é baterista de uma banda de uns garotos da nossa classe,ele toca muito bem.Não tão bem quanto o Kai,que também toca,mas ainda assim é muito bom.E os outros integrantes também são muito bons.Shou,o vocalista precisa de uma reeducação postural urgentemente,mas canta muito bem.Hiroto,ou Pon como a maioria de nós o conhece,é um dos guitarrista..o baixinho toca pra cacete...Tora é o outro guitarrista,não sei muito sobre ele,só que é muito sério e que a cara que ele faz as vezes me dá medo.Saga,o baixista,é uma puta...hahahaha brincadeira,o Sagão é outro amigo meu,ligeiramente afetado mentalmente mas muito bom no que faz...

-Que bom Nao-kun-sorri-tenho certeza que ano que vem vocês ganham.

-Duvido,até ano que vem vocês vão poder entrar no concurso e agente não vai ter nem chance- e fez uma cara triste.Eu também tinha uma banda,mas o vocalista se mudou para a França e sabe...as coisas complicam um pouco sem um vocalista.Eu toco guitarra,o Reita toca baixo e o Kai era nosso baterista,e sabe,eu prefiro nem lembrar o nome do nosso vocalista,história longa,depois eu conto melhor.

-Hhahahahahah bondade sua Naozinho...

-Uhm...o que vocês tão esperando pra começarem a almoçar?-perguntou Nao reparando que ninguem estava comendo.

-O Aoi e o Reita tão esperando as mais novas presas deles...-respondeu Kai com a cabeça apoiada nas costas do namorado.

-CALA A BOCA KAI!-falou o loiro mais velho um pouco exaltado-Eu...eu...num te...auhm...nada..uhm...AH!Que saco!eu num tenho nada pra explicar mesmo...

-Ele é bonito Rei-chan?-perguntou Nao com uma expressão de criança curiosa,deixando Reita com uma cara chocada.

-Ele parece um coqueiro de apartamento,sabe,daqueles pequinininhos?-expliquei pro Nao com uma cara séria de um professor que explica uma matéria realmente dificil,deixando Reita com uma cara mais chocada e um tanto raivosa.

-Sééééééééérioooo?-perguntou o mais novo com os olhos aregalados...ele adora esse tipo de coisa pequena e fofa,é o normal dele-Bom...eu esperava mais de você,Reita.Depois que você pegou a Miyu-chan...

-EU TAVA BEBADO PORRA!-interrompeu o loiro mais velho ficando instantaneamente emburrado pela menção do nome da gordinha espinhenta que pegara em uma festa nas férias-Vocês não podem esquecer isso nem por um segundo?

-Uhmmmmmmm não- e sorri ao ver a cara de bravo que tomou conta de Reita.

-E o seu Aoi-kun,ele é bonito?-Nao repetiu a pergunta só que dessa vez pra mim.

-Veja por si mesmo,ele tá vindo...-falei ligeira mente babando enquanto Uruha se aproximava a passos largos e fluidos em nossa direção com Ruki logo atrás,só conseguia pensar em com ele ficava bonito quando o vento batia em seu cabelo,e como parecia que ele desfilava em ves de andar e em como...OK CHEGA!Isso já tá virando doença!Ele se sentou logo a minha frente com Reita entre nós e Ruki fechou a roda sentando-se entre Kai que tinha Nao no colo e Uruha.

-Uruha-kun,Ruki-kun,esse aqui é o Naoyuki,mas podem chama-lo de Nao-falou Kai apresentando o namorado.

-Muuuuuuuito prazer-falou o loirinho- eu sou o Nao

-Prazer,Takashima Kouyou,mas me chama de Uruha.

-E eu sou Matsumoto Takanori,mas todo mundo me chama de Ruki-e o baixinho sorriu...é,admito que dessa vez o Reita teve bastante bom gosto.

-Agente demorou muito,discuuuulpa- e inclinou-se o loiro mais alto- é que eu derramei o almoço na minha camiseta...-terminou a frase enquanto coçava a nuca sem jeito,e ele fica uma graça assim...

-Isso por que você é um mongo de maraca maior-falou o mais baixinho de todos nós enquanto abria seu pote de comida,realmnete...ele não parece muito legal de mau-humor mesmo...

-AH!Você tá sem almoço Uruha-kun?-perguntei,fazendo uma cara de profunda preoculpação.

-Tô,mas não se importem com isso,por favor.Podem comer.

-Almoça comigo,minha mãe sempre faz comida demais mesmo.-falei despreoculpadamente.

-NÃO!Imagina Aoi-kun!Eu só dou trabalho né?Num tem problema,eu num tô com tanta fome assim...

-Que isso?!Num tem nada de mais,seria um prazer dividir com você- e abri a minha comida enquanto a empurava um pouco para perto do loiro que ruborizou um pouco,mas acabou aceitando.

-O-obrigado Aoi-kun...-e pegou um dos hashis extras que o Kai trazia por que ele sempre acabava derrubando os hashis,já que Nao não fazia a minima questão de sair de seu colo enquanto comiam do mesmo prato preparado por Kai.

O resto do dia correu bem,eu peguei cada chance que pude pra falar com ele...tudo de acordo com os planos.

Eu sou mesmo um doce não é?hahahhahahahah...faz tudo parte do meu plano prefeito...de hoje em diante,ele é minha presa,e eu o predador...


	2. Digam olá para a grande porta

Primeiro,queria agradecer pelas reviwensvcs me deixaaammmm muuuuito feliz,sabe?

Continuem assim e tia Yuu promete sempre fazer capítulos insanos,ok?

Bom,agora,sem mais delongas,o segundo episodio de Presa e predadormusiquinha de circo no fundo

Capitulo dois:Digam olá para a grande porta!

Aoi P.O.V.

Quatro meses...QUATRO MALDITOS MESES!Exatamente hoje...fazem 119 dias,6 horas e alguns minutos que eu perdia conta que eu pus meus olhos no Uruha pela primeira vez,e desde aquele momento...EU NÃO CONSEGUI NADA!Ok,nada é uma palavra muito forte,até por que já sou conhecido por Yuu-chan em sua casa e ele como Kou-chan na minha,somos mais grudados q chiclete velho em cadeira de escola,mas...isso não significa q estou mais proximo do meu objetivo do eu estava quatro meses atrás.E pensando bem,eu podia estar até mais distante,já que comecei a desenvolver sentimentos para com aquela criatura!Sim,senhoras e senhores,Shiroyama Yuu apaixonado como uma menininha colegial,vergonhoso,não?Bom,ninguém tá querendo saber da sua opnião mesmo,leitor.Se eu tô falando da minha vida e assuntos pessoais,eu não tô afim que você,logo você,meta o bedelho!Ò.Ó Certo,tenho que parar com esses ataques histéricos,isso não pega bem pra minha imagem...

-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AOI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN- escutei gritarem próximo a minha orelha,e pulei da posição que estava,totalmente debruçado sobre a minha mesa,para por os olhos no ser mais feio que eu tinha noção da existência...o Isshi e seu fiel cachorrinho e colega de banda,o Naoran...ou só Nao,mas como eu prefiro Naozão,pra não confundir coma bicha loca do namorado do Kai...se é q é possível comparar esse puro exemplar de macho um tanto afetado com aquela borboleta esvoaçante.

-Isshi,cê sabe que dar de cara com você não é a melhor maneira de acordar,né?-perguntei esfregando os olhos.

-Eu também te adoro,e sei que você me adora,por que eu tenho as melhores noticias que você vai escutar nos próximos dias- uhm..agora esse bixo torto acaba de pegar minha atenção...sou um serzinho muito curioso,sabe...

-Fala logo,o buldogue oriental...-disse eu tentando parecer despreocupado,mas já tendo quase certeza do assunto.

-Bom...então,lembra que o Miyavi-começou Nao,sim,sabia que o assunto era esse puto-falou que não pretendia voltar da França,tipo,nunca mais?-terminou.

-Era tudo que eu mais queria,que aquela besta ficasse pra lá o resto da vida-respondi seco.

-Bom,então sinto acabar com seus sonhos,mas ele tá voltando semana que vem.O emprego do pai dele não deu muito certo ele tá voltando pro Japão.-falou aquele filho duma égua de cabelo ruim,juro que nunca senti TANTA vontade de bater no Nao como agora!Que noticia desgraçada!

E ele chama ISSO de boa noticia?Quando acordei de meus devneios de que como uma desgraça dessa se abatia sobre mim,Isshi e Nao já tinham ido pra fora da classe e estavam conversando com Izumi,Akiya, e Shin...o resto da banda deles.

-Bom dia Aoi-ouvi uma voz um tanto grave vinda diretamente de trás de mim,nem precisava me virar pra saber quem era...com aquela voz de puta...

-Bom dia Paris Hilton,ops,quero dizer Sagão-falei ainda sem me virar para ele já que ainda estava meio em choque por causa da noticia que acabara de receber.

-Eu sei que eu tô gostoso loiro,e eu sei que você me quer e me deseja,mas eu não sou pro seu bico moreninha-falou com um tom debochado-e que cara é essa?Parece que viu assombração...o Isshi passou por aqui?

-É...mas num é a cara dele que fez isso...o Miyavi tá voltando...-faleu num quase murmurio.

-O QUE?-bom,mais uma histórinha pra que você entenda o que implica essa frase pro Sagão...digamos que se o Miyavi tivesse um útero,o Saga seria pai de muitas criancinhas feias e com cara de paris hilton e miyavinhos...pegou a ideia?Mas aí o retardadão foi pra Paris e deixou o Saga na mão...literalmente...e nem se despediu.

-Ele tá voltando de Paris essa semana...

-Meu deus...Aquela PUTA tá voltando?- e sentou em sua carteira do meu lado esquerdo fazendo cara de"puta que pariu" com aquele olhar perdido e jogado na carteira que nem eu,provavelmente pensando nas formas mais dolorosas e crueis de mata-lo,assim como eu.

Nesse momento Reita chegou e sentou-se ao meu outro lado.

-Que cara é essa,o dois.

-O Miyavi tá voltando...-respondemos em unissono

-COMO?-gritou ele surpreso.

-O Miyavi...voltando-o Saga falou

-Vocês tão brincando?-perguntou com um certo desespero e raiva nos olhos

-Não...quem me dera- e Saga voltou a sua posição de 'puta que pariu' e Reita se juntou a nós.

Então Kai chegou e olhou para nós três.

-Quem morreu?-indagou

-O Miyavi...-falou o Saga

-O Miyavi morreu?-perguntou o moreno

-Não...ele tá voltando pro Japão-respondi

-Meu deus...é pior que eu pensava...isso quer dizer que ele vai morrer logo,já eu eu faço questão de matar ele-e sentou-se em sua carteira logo atrás e mim se juntando também ao grupinho dos "puta que pariu"

E a cena seria comica se não fosse deseperadora.

Então...um anjinho de esperança atravessou a porta...sim...só Uruha podia me alegrar no momento.

-Bom dia Aoi-kun,Saga-kun,Kai-kun,Reita-kun.Tudo be...uhm..que caras são essas?-perguntou sorridente enquanto depositava seus materiais na mesa diretamente a minha frente.

-O Miyavi-falei eu.

-Quem é esse?-perguntou com uma curiosidade educada no rosto,e sim,eu já contei pra ele quem é o Miyavi,mas tudo bem..eu explico de novo e assim já aproveito e explico pra vocês também,leitores...

Miyavi...lembra da história do vocalista que eu falei que ia contar depois?Bom,chegou a hora,por que esse filho da puta era o dito cujo do vocalista...isso foi em julho do ano passado...parece que faz muito mais tempo...

_----- flash back-back-ack-ck-k(eco)-------_

_Estávamos todos nas casa do Kai em um belo dia de verão,então...aquela mariposa colorida chegou..._

_-Heyy Myv-kun,temos uma noticia pra te contar!-falou o Reita,que por impossível que pareça,estava de bom humor,mas aquele era um dia tão fantástico que nem isso parecia estranho._

_-Sério??Eu também!-respondeu satisfeito-mas podem contar primeiro!-falou com aquele ar afetado e extravagante dele._

_-Então,a gravadora gostou da nossa demo,e chamaram agente pra uma audição!Não é fantástico?-falou Kai,animado._

_-OHHHH!Isso é maravilhsooooo!-gritou o moreno mais alto de nós-Agora querem saber da minha noticia?_

_-Lógico!-eu falei sorrindo._

_-EU VÔ ME MUDAR PRA FRANÇA ESSE MÊS!UHULLLL-e então,todo o bom clima pareceu desabar._

_-Como assim?-indagou o Reita_

_-É!papai conseguiu um ótimo emprego lá,e nós estamos nos mudando-ele falou com os olhos brilhando_

_-Mas...e a banda?-perguntei eu_

_-Aw...mas..é a França!Paris!Oh!-ele respondeu simplesmente._

_E foi veementemente expulso da casa do Kai a pontapés meus e do Reita,já que o Kai parecia estar em choque._

_-----fim do flash back-back-ack-ck-k(fading out)-----_

E essa,meus amigos,é a triste história de como minha banda perdeu um vocalista,uma audição e muito provavelmente um contrato com uma gravadora,e a culpa foi toda daquele PUTO que se intitula Miyavi.Por isso que não me anima nada esse história dele voltar...queria mesmo que ele fosse pro quinto dos infernos,ou no minimo fosse trancado num quarto com as paredes cobertas de fotos do Isshi...ok,isso é mais ou menos o inferno.(obs.:a autora acha o Isshi lindo quando sorri)

-AH!Esse Miyavi né!Aw...que chato né?-realmente...eu adoro o Uruha mas ele nunca vai entender a profundidade da cicatriz que esse maldito fez em mim...eu tinhe sonhos,sabe?E ele pisou em todos...isso parece meio idiota e infantil,mas é verdade.

AI MEU DEUS!É UM CORVO...a não...é a Kimiya...uhm...dá na mesma.Eu tava ocupado demais vendo o Uru tirar os materiais da bolsa,coloca-los em cima da carteira e fazer sua postura habitual de quem esqueceu o que ia fazer,olhando pro teto,testa franzida e dedo indicador encostado no lábio inferior,e por mais estranho que pareça,eu tô começando a me acostumar com isso.Descobri que ele não faz isso pra ser obsceno como parece,só faz isso por que é realmente lesado...quer fazer um teste?Espera só...

-O que eu ia fazer mesmo?-perguntou pra si mesmo numa voz baixa...sabia que ele ia fazer isso...ele sempre faz...

-Me beijar apaixonadamente e dizer que sempre me amou e depois me levar pra cama?-perguntei enquanto me esticava na cadeira,num tom displicente que eu tinha certeza que ele poderia ouvir.

-Uhm?-ele saiu do devaneio e olhou pra mim-Falou alguma coisa Aoi?

-Você esqueceu de pegar o estojo...

-AH!É isso mesmo!-e fez uma cara de bobo alegre-obrigadooo,o que seria de mim sem você?

-Um cara bem perdido e lerdo?

-Pois é...-viu?Precisa que eu fale alguma coisa ou reparou quem venceria num embate mental entre uma lesma e o Uruha?Mas fazer o que...eu adoro esse jeito anta dele...

-ALUNOS-mãe,que medo...o pacote preto lá na frente tá cracocitando!-Eu tenho uma noticia pra dar pra vocês!-isso nunca é coisa boa...-em duas semanas vamos ter uma viagem de aprendizado para um acampamento,seus pais já foram comunicados a algumas semanas,será FUNDAMENTAAAAL para o resto desse bimestre-meu...esse "fundamental" me lembrou tanto uma gralha que eu quase gritei "temporada de caça aos passaros!"-é altamente recomendavel que todos vão.Ficaremos em um hotel ecologicamente sustentavel,terão tardes de descanço nas cachoeiras,mas o resto do tempo,será apenas,e tão somente ESTUDO,então não tenham muitas esperaças quanto a isso.Você dividirão os quartos entre dois,mas não será permitido quartos mistos,ou seja,com meninos e meninas,já que o objetivo está longe de ser manter a vida sexual em dia.

-Falei!Ela num tem vida sexual,e quer acabar com a nossa!-falou Kai baixinho para o Nao que sentava atrás dele.

Pera...ela falou...e eu...viagem...cachoeiras...quartos de eu tinha esquecido essa bendita viagem?Minha mãe tinha me contado,e já estava tudo certo.Derepente havia somente uma coisa na minha cabeça,algo que faria valer a pena até a pior das torturas.Desde ter as unhas arrancadas até ser forçado a beijar o Isshi,pela qual eu morreria se fosse preciso,um pedacinho de paraiso,que só a menção faria meus pés pararem de tocar o chão...e essa coisa era...URUHA DE SUNGA!Posso jurar que senti um filete de baba correr o canto da minha boca com esse pensamento...ok...se controle Aoi!

-Seus companheiros de quarto já foram sorteados e de forma ALGUUUUUUMA- TEMPORADA DE PASSAROOOOOOS...ok...eu me controlo...-haverá a mudança de quartos,então não adianta nem discutir isso.As duplas estão no quadro ao fundo da sala,se queserem,podem ir ver.

Corri meus olhos pela lista...Akiya e Hiroto,Isshi e Shou(pelomenos não fui eu que fiquei com o buldogão,tomara que eu fique com o uru)Izumi e Keiyuu,Kai e Nao(e ainda dizem que o objetivo da viagem não é manter relaçoes sexuais...),Naoran e Mai,Ruki e Yasuno,Yuura e Miyavi(O QUE?Esse puto nem chegou e já vai pra uma viagem?Provavelmente o pai dele deve ter o inscrito quando fez a matricula...mas que MERDA!)Uru tá no quarto...DO SAGA?Isso quer dizer então...que eu tô no quarto do TORA!O.OAgora mesmo eu acho que posso me borrar de medo...se eu quase morro de medo só quando ele me olha,imagina dormindo no mesmo quarto que ele por duas semanas!Eu vô morrer,eu vô me matar,eu vô cortar os pulsos,eu vô me trancar num quarto coberto de fotos do Isshi...mas...uhm...pera, e o Reita?

-Mas professora...eu não tô me vendo nessa lista...-falou o loiro antes que eu pudesse me manifestar.

-Bom,eu ia pedir pra falar com você mesmo,Suzuki.É que nessa classe tivemos um número impar de pessoas inscritas,então você terá que dividir o quarto com um monitor e uma menina.

-Quem seria a garota e o monitor,professora?-perguntou ligeiramente desapontado por não ter conseguido ficar no quarto do Ruki.

-A senhorita Amano Miyu concordou em dividir o quarto com o senhor,não se PREEEEOCULPE- eu vô morrer!eu preciso dar gargalhadas da cara de "ai,num acredito!" do Reita,mas eu num possoooooo!Por isso que eu amo o Reita!Sempre que eu penso estar fodido,ele vai lá e se fode mais que eu,isso levanta muito meu astral!HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHH Acho que eu poderia beija-lo agora!Ok...já passou,mas que ele merece um chocolate,ele merece...

-Mas...a senhora não disse que era proíbido que meninos e meninas dividissem um quarto?-perguntou se agarrando a sua última esperança.

-Não tem problema,já que eu dormirei lá também senhor Suzuki,não se preoculpe.

Aí sim que o queixo dele foi parar no chão,mas eu tô mais preoculpado co coisas de maior urgencia tipo 'quantas calças eu vô ter que levar,se toda vez que eu ver o tora eu vô me borar?'...

-É...parece que ficamos no mesmo quarto,Shiroyama-kun...-escutei uma voz grossa falar atrás de mim e me virei para encarar Tora,que finalmente havia se dignado a levantar para vêr quem seria seu colega de quarto por duas semanas.E sim...eu gelei,mas também fiquei supreso,não sabia que a grande rocha era capaz de falar,muito menos de formar frases longas e concisas...é,vivendo e aprendendo...

-Pois é...não se preoculpe,prometo não te incomodar-falei já temendo uma futura surra por roncar alto ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero,por que a carranca que ele tinha no lugar da cara(não que não fosse bonito,pelo contrario)me dizia que ele era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que poderia te matar se você pensasse na remota possibilidade de torar a paciencia dele.

E então...eu vi a coisa que eu julgava ser mais impossivel que o Uru entender a piada da galinha em menos de dois meses...e ao contrario do que achava,não era feio,na verdade era até bonito,bonito de um jeito inusitado e tal...e acredite,por cinco segundos Tora,a grande rocha, não deu medo!Sim,senhoras e senhores, o Tora sorriu!Curioso,não?Digno de estudos,diria eu.

-Não se proculpe,Aoi-san,eu não sou tão chato assim,mas...você não se incomoda de eu roncar um pouquinho né?

-Não,eu durmo que nem uma pedra- ops...quase que eu falei rocha...sei lá,agora ele parece simpatico e tal,mas eu num tô querendo ariscar...

-Ai...

-Que foi,Tora-kun?

-Eu ia te falar alguma coisa mas esqueci...-ai meu deus...aimeudeus...AI MEU DEUS!MAIS UM LESADO NA MINHA VIDA EU NÃO AGUENTO!

-Era sobre a viagem?-perguntei um tanto receoso

-ÉÉÉÉ!-e fez a mesma cara de mongo feliz que o Uru quando entendia uma piada depois de algumas horas.Senhoras e senhores,eu acabo de mudar o Tora de nivel,ele não é mais uma rocha,passou a ser uma porta...por motivos obvios...-eu queria te perguntar se você não contaria a ninguem se eu dormisse algumas noites fora do quarto...-O QUE?TORA É UMA PORTA SAFADAAAA!Tô chocado,sinceramente...a única coisa que me chocaria mais é alguem falando que o Isshi é bonito.Acho que esse cara é uma espécie a parte...sei lá..._ lesadus portas safadinhus..._tipo,a a mesma especie que o Uru,só que o Uru é _lesadus mongolicos retardadis._Tora, a grande porta,anda mantendo relaçoes sexuais com alguem!Eu me pergunto como é a reprodução das portas...

-Logico que não Tora-kun- e sorri- não se preoculpe quanto a isso,minha boca é um tumulo.

-AW,obrigado.

-De nada..

Agora que eu não temo mais morrer de tanto apanhar do Tora...eu posso esperar essa viagem ancioso.Cachoeiras,o Uru de sunga,a linda natureza,o Uru de sunga,meus amigos,o Uru de sunga..aiai,já tô ancioso!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Você não tem ideiado meu ódio aflorando,subindo pelsas veias,leitor...daqui a alguns minutos,cometerei um assasinato,e tô achando isso legal!

Eu atravesso o portão da escola,depois ando em direção ao Reita e o Kai que já estavam me esperando,caminhamos calmamente até a porta de entrada como três heróis que vão enfrentes um monstro,lá encontramos o Nao que se agarra ao braço do Kai com uma cara de "não faça isso,eu te amo".

-Eu preciso,meu amor...nunca vou conseguir viver com isso...-respondeu simplesmente.

Agora mesmo,eu me sinto um gladiador,indo lutar até a morte.Não estou com medo,só sinto a adrenalina correndo nas veias...

Finalmente,a nossa classe...o Reita abre a porta,trocamos olhares,e entramos.Aparentemente não estava lá...mas então,derepente,ele nos atacou com a ferocidade de uma leoa quando encontra sua presa,pulou sobre nós,e todos caimos com estrondo no chão da clase,tentando nos livrar daquele ser gigantesco que soltava um urro descomunal.Jurava que aquele era o animal mais selvagem que eu já tinha poso os olhos sobre.

-MEUS AMORESSSSSS,QUE SAUDAES EU TIVEEEEEEEE!

Finalmente nos soltamos dele,e fomos capazes de levantar.Olhei para aquela figura grotesca...parecia ter crescido mais ainda,tinha os lados da cabeça raspados e um piercing muito parecido com o meu no labio...aquele paga-pau...só conseguia sentir uma raiva imensda dele, e milhares de lembranças vindo a tona.

-Seja bem vindo...Miyavi-falamos eu Kai e Reita em unissono...aquel seria um loooongo dia

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!Sim,eu vô acarbar aqui por que eu sou muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito má!Mas eu juro tentar o mais rapido possivel terminar o cap. 3

reviwns deixama a autora felis,e quando ela tá feliz,ela escreve mais rapido,okie?

bjoooos

chau


	3. Mai,oh my!

Não me mateeeeeeeem!Eu finalmente escrevi alguma coisa...

não tá tão bom o comprido quanto os outros...e desculpem o casal escroto pro Saga...mas eu seeeeempre achei que eles iam ficar fofos juntos...bom,leiam e entendam

disclaimer:senhoras e senhores,se fossem meus,eu usaria pra coisas muito mais agradavéis pra minha pessoa...limpa a gargantaComo lavar louça por exemplo...uhum...

uiahsihaishiahishaihsui

bom...(música de circo)

com você,mais um capitulo escroto de presa e predador por tia Suzuki Yuui.e desculpem os erros de português...mas a beta tava tomando banho e eu não tive pacinecia pra esperar e postei anyway XDDD

**capitulo três:Mai oh my!(em homenagem a minha querida Aka-chan...uiihaihahaihaui)**

Só conseguia sentir raiva dele...não por ele ter ido pra porra da França e ter abandonado agente,ou por ter deixado o Saga na maior depressão que eu já vi a loira ficar,ou por eu ter confiado tanto nele durante a minha vida toda e derepente ele se mostrar um real estupido...Certo...é por iso tudo sim,mas olha bem pra mim,olha BEM dentro dos meus olhos e diz que eu num tenho razão?Eu sei que eu tenho,e não OUSE me contrariar,seu leitor maldito!Ò.ó

-Então,como tá a vida de vocês três,heim queridos?-perguntou o mais alto de nós passando o braço por cima dos ombros do Reita,que só cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e olhou para o chão.Eu num falo que é sempre ele que se fode?

-Talvez se você tivesse se procupado com isso nos ultimos 11 meses,você saberia...-falei com uma nota de amargura na voz.

-AUHM-escutamos um muxoxo meio rouco vindo da porta...era Ruki,acompanhado de Uruha...e o salva-vidas de aquario num tava com cara de bons amigos não...-BOM DIA!Posso perguntar quem é você?-falou referido-se ao moreno que estava quase grudado no Reita...e sabe,nesses meses o Ruki tem se provado não só um cara muito legal e um bom amigo,como também MUITO possesivo com o Reita...ele quase perfurou a nuca de uma menina que chegou no lesma-boy comos olhos na ultima vez que agente saiu,apesar de eu ter certeza que o Reita não tem a menor ideia que o baixinho tá afim...certo,agora eu posso falar com toda a convicção...eu tô CERCADO DE LESADOS u.u"...

-Ai,oi pequeno!-agora,pela coloração do rosto do Ruki(um vermelho tipo batom de puta)eu posso jurar que ele não gostou do Miyavi...join the club...se tem uma coisa que você não deve fazer se quer manter sua vida é chamar o pequeno de pequeno-Eu sou Miyavi,prazer,o Reita já deve ter falado de mim.

-Ah...sim,você é o Miyavi...prazer,Matsumoto Takanori,mas pode me chamar de...Takanori...-falou enquanto media o moreno da cabeça aos pés com uma cara de nojo.É...ele num foi MESMO com a cara do jegue gigante...-Rei-kun,você pode me ajudar a terminar um exercicio de matemática que eu não consegui resolver?-e derepente seu rosto passou de "mulher raivosa por que tão pegando no macho dela" pra "criança inocene que pede doce"...ele é um ator fantastico,tenho que admitir...

-Lógico,Ruu-chan-respondeu o loiro mais velho que logo foi puxado pela mão para uma distancia segura dos braços do tatuado.

-O Ruki é tão..possesivo...-comentei baixo na orelha do Uruha que tinha parado do meu lado assim que chegou.

-É..eu só não sei como o Reita ainda não notou...-ele respondeu baixo...vamos lá pessoas,façam suas apostas,quem repara que tem um babaca babando em cima dele primeiro?Seria o grande Urumongo ou talvez o Reita lesma-boy?

-Pois é...ele é meio lerdo mesmo-só ele?hahahahhahaha tá de brincadeira cara...

-É...vamo lá que a Kimiya-sensei chegou...

Quem diria...a lesma falando da tartaruga...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

AW!Almoço!Que hora gostosa do dia!Hora de sentar embaixo de uma arvore,devorar o almoço gostoso que minha mãe faz com tanto carinho,hora de Uruha caindo sentado no meu colo...OPA OPA OPA!Uruha caindo no meu colo O.O Isso num é nada normal...não que esteja reclamando...hehehe.Também não é nada demais...ele só tropeçou nos próprios pés(acredite..ele faz isso muito) e caiu com aquela bunda gostosa dele bem em cima do meu colo...e a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi..."MEU DEUS!CHUVA DE URUHA!É HOJE QUE EU ME ACABO!"

-Aiaiaiaiaiai...desculpa Aoiiiiiiiiiiii-falou ele se virando pra mim...e sabe...ele tava vermelhinho...que coisa mais...bonitinha!E derepente eu me dei conta que ele ainda não tinha saido do meu colo...e sabe...aquela situação era legal...mas coisas poderiam acontecer..ou melhor dizendo...levantar,mas eu não tava nada disposto a pedir que ele saisse()

-Uhm...você ainda tá no colo dele Uruha...-falou o Ruki que estava sentado do meu lado.

-AWWWW!DISCULPAAAA!-falou levantou-se rapidamente,para o meu desagrado-Eu esqueci meu almoço na classe...-falou enquanto coçava a nuca envergonhado-volto já-terminou enquanto corria para o predio da escola novamente.

-Ruki,seu estraga prazeres...-falei enquanto o observava se afastar

-AH,que é Aoi?Ele só ia notar que estava no seu colo ainda quado sentisse algo que não é sua calça roçando na bunda dele...acho que nem assim ele notaria...-falou o baixinho recostando-se na arvore com os braços atrás da cabeça.Algumas semanas agente tinha tido um séria conversa...ele até me perguntou quais eram minhas inteções com o Uru...hhaha bizarro né?Mas eu não deixei de zoar ele com o super lesma dele...

-Como se o Reita fosse muito mais rapido-comentei enquanto colocava um pedaço especialmente grande de comida na boca.

-Eu sei...será que eu vô ter que aparecer pelado na porta do quarto dele as duas da manha pra ele me notar?

-Eu não faria isso..ele pode achar que você foi atacado por lobos ladroes de roupas ou coisa parecida...-falei depois de engolir-eu tô só esperando por essa maldita viagem...

-Eu também...vai que cai um raio na cabeça do Reita e ele fica esperto...mas o que eu não me conformo é que eu caí no quarto do Yasuno...-falou enquanto observava o garoto gigante e cabelos rosas pulando como uma gazela pelo patio para pular em cima do Mai que caiu no chão com Yasuno e tudo...

-Cuidado..ouvi falar que ele tem um atração fatal por baixinhos...-falei vendo uma expressão de medo na cara do menor...

-De jeito nenhum!Ele é muito...pink pro meu gosto...e você?Ficou com o Tora né?-e pelo jeito que falou,percebi que ele também tinha medo do Tora...hahaha join the club again.

-AH...nada demais...ele é simpatico e tudo,mas eu fiquei sabendo nos últimos dias que ele é meio que..uma puta,liga?

-O TORA?O.O

-É...fiquei sabendo que eu conheço 5 pessoas que já deram uns catas nele...ou melhor,que levaram uns catas dele...Sabe o Shou?

-NÃO!Tá brincando que ele pegou o Shou!Achei que ele fosse propriedade do Hirotorto(apelido carinhoso,uhm?)

-Pois é...se eu te contar que ele pegou o Mai?

-O MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!Mas ele é tipo...o Mai meu!Ok...agora defnitivamente o Tora me assusta-falou enquanto dava um gole de soda-e eu que achava que o Mai era inocente com aqueles guizinhos e orelinhas de bixinhos...

E então a Paris..ops Saga chegou e se sentou de frente para mim...pareceia que ele já estava escutando a aconversa

-O MAI?INOCENTE?Acredite...conheço putas mais inocentes que o Mai...-o Saga falou...é agora os olhso do baixinho parecem dois pratos de sopa ...mas é verdade!Senhoras e senhores,vocês pensam que o Mai é uma coisinha fofinha,com aquelas orelinhas e falando alto e mongamente?É EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE ELE QUER QUE VOCÊ PENSE!Acho que ele é um dos caras que mais cataram homens e mulheres que eu conheço...não me incluindo na conta,ok?Sabe,adolescentes da nossa idade,por incrivel que pareça pra você leitor,NÃO tem uma vida sexual ativa(a excessão do Kai e o Nao),mas o Mai..bom...ele tem...talvez não chegue aos pés da do Kai e do Nao..mas tem...sabe..tem coisas vergonhosas de dizer...e essa é uma dessas,a minha vida sexual também não é lá essas coisas...é meio..que não existente...TÁ BOM!EU SOU VIRGEM!SEUS LEITORES MALDITOS!VOCÊS ME FORÇARAM A FALAR ISSO!¬¬'Eu odeio vocês...

-UAU..me pinta que eu tô bêge...-falou o coqueirinho

-Uhm..tons pastéis não ficam muito bem em você mesmo(1)...-falei e imediatamente levei um tapa na testa...é...nervosinho...-mas eu ainda tô com a cabeça naquela viagem...aquelas cachoeiras...

-Você pensou o mesmo que eu né seu hentai?-perguntou ele me olhando de rabo de olho...e sim..eu sabia ao que ele se referia...

-Lógico...só que eu pensei em versão Uruha...mas como é possivel não pensar?

-Seus tarados..-falou o loiro mais alto enquanto estirava as pernas e cutucava a minha barriga com o tênis

-Vai dizer que você não imaginou ninguem né Saga?-SENHOR!Ele ficou..VERMELHO!Eu consegui!Eu deixei a Paris vermelha!E por um segundo eu acho que vi ele seguir o Mai com o olhar... MAS O MAI?Sei lá...puta com puta..vai que dá certo

-N-não te interessa seu troxa...

-Não se preoculpe sagão...somos todos seres humanos e temos necessidades

-Uhm...sei dessas suas nececidades imaginando o Uru de sunga...seu virgem nojento...-falou dando mais um gole de soda

-Como se você não tivesse feito a mesma coisa imaginando o Reita de sunga...ou sem ela...hahah seu virgem hipócrita-e nesse instante ele engasgou com a soda e ficou completamente vermelho.

-Sei das necesidade de vocês dois as duas da manhã no banheiro...seus virgens...virgens!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HEY!Só por que o saga não é virgem e acha no direito de tirar de nós que somos!QUE PRECONCEITO É ESSE?VIRGENS TAMBÉM TEM SENTIMENTOS!

-Ok,não precisava ser tão direto!-hahhahahh juro que ele estava a ponto de ter um sangramento pelo nariz...deve ter imaginado Reita de sunga so que na versão sem sunga...hahahah aquele hentai dos infernos.

Uma pequena explicação de como nós sabemos dessas informaçoes delicadas uns sobre os outros...

--------flash back-ack-ck-k...(três semanas atrás)-------

_-Ai Ruki...a vida não é justa-falei me apoiando no baixinho para não cair de bebado enquanto ele fazia o mesmo._

-_Eu sei A-hic-oi...eu acho que se continuar nessa hic...de gostar do Reita-pausou e tomou mais um gole da garrafa de vodka enquanto eu sentia que iria vomitar a qualquer segundo por causa daquelas luzes piscantes da boate então me apoiei no ombro do Saga que tinha saido conosco,o Reita tinha ido até o bar comprar mais alguma bebida,o nao e o kai já tinham saído pra algun canto escuro e sem eco e o Uruha tinha ido ao banheiro-eu acho,hic,que eu morro virgem sabe?_

_-Eu sei como é,acho que se eu-e pausei para recuperar o folego-depender do Urumongo,eu vô morrer mais virgem que madre Thereza..._

_-Isso quer dizer que vocês são virgens?-perguntou Saga do alto da sua pose de puta de pernas cruzadas com aquele shortinho preto minusculo,ele que ainda poderia ser considerado sóbrio já que era muito acostumado a beber_

_Eu e Ruki nos entreolhamos por alguns segundo depois olhamos pro Saga _

_-É-respondemos em unissono só pra escutar o loiro cair na gargalhada_

_-SEUS VIRGENSSSSSS HAHAHAHAHHAHA PUFF HAHAHA HAHAHA HUUHUHUHUH AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

-----------fim do flash back-ack-ck-k----------

-Aw..mudando de assunto...percebi que você ADOROU nosso querido Miyavi!-falei erguendo a voz em falsa animação,a menção desse nome o saga abaixou um pouco a cabeça para esconder o olhar assasino.

-Mas lógico!Ele é mesmo adorável se você gosta de morenos altos estranhos e chatos e pentelhos e roubadores de homens...olha bem pra ele!Meu,é extremamente mau elemento!Olha aquelas tatuagens...certeza que ele é da Yakuza...não,não é não,ele é mongo e estúpido demais pra ser da Yakuza...ele é só um lesado tatuado qualquer...puff...-hahah retiro o que eu disse sobre estar cercado de lesados...o Ruki é extremamente inteligente...-falando do mau elemento...olha quem vem lá...-e eu olhei,e prestei atenção e observei bem...e NÃO GOSTEI DO QUE VI!

Na nossa direção vinham o Reita e o Uruha,cada um de um lado sendo abraçados pela cintura pelo Miyavi...derrepente eu senti um pequeno dragão dentro de mim se agitar implorando pra que eu arrancasse a cabeça dele com os dentes...juro que se eu não tivesse muito auto-controle,eu teria cedido aos meus instintos mais primitivos...nessas horas eu me pergunto:mas pra que RAIOS auto-controle existe?Ò.ó

-Oi meninoooos!Olha só quem eu encontrei no caminho!-falou aquela besta tatuada se referindo ao Reita e ao MEU Uruha.

E pela primeira vez...eu fiquei feliz de verdade em ver um professor...em nossa direção vinha o prefessor gostos...ops,quero dizer,o respeitavel professor Shinya(2) de física...mais conhecido como professor gostosão.

-Por favor-começou com aquela voz suave dele depois de comprimentar todos nos chamando pelos apelidos,já que era um grande amigo de todos...o tipo de professor "descolado"-Eu podia falar com você,Miyavi?

-Lógico professor-respondeu o mereno em seu tom mais inocente e seguiu nosso professor até a clase.Esse era o único professor que o Miyavi não pode enganar com sua cara de puta ou fazer babar pra passar de ano.

-Agora e para sempre...eu juro solenemente amar física!-Ruki falou baixinho para que só eu escutasse,quase não consegui evitar uma gargalhada.

-Ufa...-comessou o meu loirinho-Eu juro...eu não sou muito de ficar reparando nessas coisas,mas o Miyavi-kun fala bastante,não é?

-FALA BASTANTE??O BIXO É UMA MATRACA GIGANTE!EU ACHO QUE ELE TENTA EQUIPARAR O TANTO QUE ELE FALA COM A ALTURA DELE!NÃO É POSSIVEL!GRAÇAS A BUDA QUE ELE SÓ TEM UMA BOCA!-falou Reita ,gesticulando-eu não aguento mais aquele negocio me agarrando o tempo todo!ARRANJA UM MACHO!E DE PREFERENCIA,NÃO EU!- terminou seu surto enquanto se jogava na grama ao lado do Ruki,enquanto Uruha já havia se posicionado o meu lado e o Saga gargalhando descontroladamente

-Eu não gosto nem um pouco daquela bicha louca...-falou o Ruki lançando um olhar assassino para a porta aonde o moreno havia entrado alguns minutos atrás

-É...realmente não é muito legal ele ficar pegando pessoas que ele nem conhece pela cintura...-falou o loirinho avoado enquanto dava um gole da minha soda...nota mental:guardar essa latinha...-mas não seja tão duro assim Ruu-chan,vai ver é só o jeito dele...

-Uru...-falou Ruki maneando a cabeça-eu juro que se você fosse mais lesado,você seria uma marmota...

-Marmota?-ele piscou os olhos de uma maneira fofa-acho que não peguei a ideia...-e deu mais um gole na minha soda.

-Você tá tomando a soda do Aoi,Uru...-o Reita falou enquanto abria sau bentô-box(3)

-Eu sei,é que eu tô compreguiça de levantar pra comprar uma...e o Aoi não se importa né?-e sorriu pra mim com aquela cara de criança

-N-não...heheh-falei me esforçando muuuito para não babar naquele pequeno deus grego...incrivel..como ele consegue tudo que quer de mim!Isso chega a ser humilhante...¬¬'

-AW!Então...você não quer ir em casa hoje pra me ajudar a ver o que por na mala??É que faltam dois dias e eu não tenho ideia do que levar...por favor?-olhinhos brilhantes...assim não dá,concorda leitor?

-Lógico...desde que você me deixe tocar a sua guitarra!-sim...eu montei essa frase pra ter um certo duplo sentido XD

-Pode ser...mas..uhm..alguem sabe aonde o Nao e o Kai foram?O Kai prometeu que ia almoçar com agente-falou com certeza na expectativa de ganhar um pouco da comida preparada pelo Kai

Então..eu vi algo que eu nunca pensei ver na minha vida...é...esses ultimos tempos tem estados lotados de surpresas!Na nossa direção vinha o Nao..mas o inusitado..era como ele vinha...olhando pro chão,chutando uma pedrinha...E SEM FAZERE ESCANDALO E NEM PULANDO EM NINGUEM!É...mais inédito de volta a o lagoa azul na globo!Ele veio e se sentou do lado do Uruha.

-Que foi Nao?-perguntou o Uruha

-Aw...eu tava saindo da classe,vindo pra cá pra almoçar com vocês e com o Kaizinho...-então ele parou e soluçou um pouco-então apareceu aquele rapaz moreno alto e levou o Kai e nem olhou na minha cara...Falou que...tinha um assunto pendente com o Kai...

-Miyavi...-bufou o Ruki entre dentes-ele não tem um píngo de semancol!-e se levantou derrepente-Aoi,Saga,vêm comigo!Conheço esse cara a menos de 5 horas e já quero matar ele...VEM COMIGO AGORA!NINGUEM VAI FAZER MEUS AMIGOS FICAREM ASSIM!-e começou a arrastar a mim e ao Saga para dentro do prédio da escola

-HEY!Por que eu?-perguntamos eu e o saga ao mesmo tempo

-Por que vocês são mais fortes,o Uru tá consolando o Nao e eu não vou arriscar colocar o Reita no alcance dos braços daquela mula sem cabeça!-falou enquanto já estavamos a uma boa distancia do pátio...

-Você as vezes me assusta Ruki...-falou o Saga...

-As vezes,esse é exatamente meu objetivo...-falou o baixinho decidido enaqunto andava a nossa frebte com passos pesados em direção a nossa classe

É...lá vamos nós...Façam suas apostas,o grande jegue versus a pequena marmota assasina..

-------------------------.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

é gente..o cap.é pequeno...é só pra mostrar que eu tô viva...e que nas férias eu vou terntar escrever com mais frequencia...

reviwes deixama a tia Yuu feliz,e quando feliz a tia escreve mais e melhor

beijos no coração e um feliz nataaaaaaaaaal XD

adoro vocês

(1)essa piada foi um oferecimento Tsuki-chan frases

(2)disculpa gente...não consegui pensar em outra pessoa...e eu acho o Shinya gostosão XD

(3)a dita cuja da marmita,ok?hahahahah


End file.
